should I stay or return
by WyldClaw
Summary: How did our fave mouse make the choice to return to ash at the end of the pikachu's goodbye anime episode? animeverse one-shot. introduces my oc Storm who is a biiig part of my blast from dad's past fix. I hope you like it. please read and review. thanks!


Stay or return? By WyldClaw

Summary: I started wondering what went though Pikachu's head after Ash 'released him' and how I came to the choice I made during the end of the tear-jerking _Pikachu's Goodbye_ episode. Keep in mind I have not seen the episode myself for a few years so I am relying on my memory for information . if I bungle something up please do not flame me. There is one OC in the story; a Pikachu named Storm who is a vital part of a blast from the past. I named two of the wild Pikachus seen in the episode: the 'leader' that tells the herd to hide when they see the humans for the first time and the baby pikachu that he saves.

Important notes: I only own my laptop and my creativosity-What makes you think I own any of the characters from one of the biggest game franchises? What I mean is in plain English is (takes a huge breath) I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS MENTIONED! ANYBODY HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEY CAN SETTLE IT WITH ME! There... now that that is settled time for the important stuff. As stated as above this story is viewed through the eyes of everyone's favorite electric mouse. I am changing the time frame of this story-Ash 'released' Pikachu earlier than they said in the episode. Pretend that Ash ran off, got tired, fell asleep next to the path, and the flashback scenes take place while he is dreaming. () Is translated pokemon speech, _italics_ is a dream, ' have thoughts in them and " "Is humans talking. Pikapi is what pikachu calls Ash. Anyways you are probably tired of seeing me ramble on this long note-

Mia1986: no really Sherlock! Stop your non-stop babbling!

Hey! I'm not babbling

Mia1986: yeah right... And you don't have a crush on Hook from Once Upon A Time?

(dreamily) : mmmm… yes please. Who doesn't want Hook? He's so hot! I don't know if it's the bread or-

Mia1986: get your brain out of storybrooke for five minutes to start the fic now or YOU'LL BE PUMMELED FLAT BY MY HEAVY PSYCHOLOGY BOOK

Uh. Can I take a third option?

Mia1986: hmmm NOOOOO!

Sheesh No respect, no respect at all! Okay, okay, on with the fic!

XXx fic starts below xXx

"I'll never forget you" Ash's words echo in my ears as he disappeared into the night.

(But Ash…) I felt tears roll down my face. I couldn't stay there any longer so I turned away from Misty and Brock and ran.

As I ran I heard them cry my name out but I didnt answer. I let my paws take control as the tears flowed . as I ran and stumbled along the path, memories of our times together flooded my mind, one right after the other:

the look on his face when the other Pikachus ran away at the sight of him.

Meeting him for the first time.

The fight with the Spearows.

The countless fights with Team Rocket. '

teaching me how to box.

Fighting Raichu.

. The pokemon tower.

I was lost in memories so I didn't how long I ran for. It could have been a few minutes or an hour when I ran into something or rather someone..

(Ooof!) The other creature and I said similtanously. due to the impact We were knocked off our paws and onto the ground a few feet away from each other.

'I guess that's one way to knock some sense into me' I thought as I rubbed my head. I got up to my paws and saw that the pokemon I had run into was another Pikachu.

(I'm sorry. I was lost in thought didn't watch where I was going) I told the other mouse as I walked over to where they were. I was a little surprise when I looked into its face and saw that one eye was puffy. I saw there were scratch marks on its right check and a bruise on the other. 'It looks like it lost a fight' I thought.

(It's not your fault) she, for the soft tone was that of a girl's, replied as she got up to her feet. I noticed that she was much thinner and smaller than me. (I was the one ran into you.) She looked at me closely (you're the one who saved the others. You were very brave to do that)

I felt my cheeks burn at that comment. (thanks)

(what happened with you and the human? ) she asked.

I swallowed back a tear. (I... don't want to talk about it) I noticed a leaf next to me and some berries scattered about. 'She must have been carrying that in her paws when I ran into her'.

I got the ones that fell off and put them back on the leaf. Once the berries were back on, I nudged the leaf towards her. She inched away as if worried I was going to hurt her.

(I'm not gonna hurt you) I told her. (Here you go) she looked at the leaf and then at me. (I believe these are yours)

She slowly inched forward. (Oh. thanks)

(No problem...uh) I realized that I didn't know her name.

(Stormy, Ka 'achu cha ah pi kachu pika) she saw the confused look on my face as I tried to pronounce it (but you can call me Storm)

(Uh, I'm Pikachu. I don't really have a nickname ).

She looked at me and then nudged a few berries off the leaf. (Here) she gave them to me.

(Thanks). I took them in my paws and popped them into my mouth. As I ate them the sweetness of the berries seemed to ease my sadness a bit. (I need a quiet place to think and rest. is there a place nearby)

Storm looked up after she had finished her small portion of berries. She flicked her ears to a nearby hollowed up tree trunk that was five feet away (we can rest in there. No human will find us)

'Says you' I thought as I looked around. Granted I had already blasted them off but one could never be too sure about those idiots. Worry prickled at my fur.

(Trust me, I've lived there and no human has ever found me) Storm reassured me, as if she knew what I was thinking.

I nodded. We got up and walked up to the tree trunk, and entered it. It was fairly spacious and dry. There was a bed of flattened grass and moss in one corner. In another there was a pile of berries.

(This is nice) I commented. (Do other Pikachus live here?)

Storm shook her head. (No, just Me. my ... foster brother used to live here before he got taken)

(I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. A human got him) she looked away for a second.

I sat down on the ground and sighed. She sat down next to me. (Why did your trainer leave you?)

I felt tears run down my fur. (He s-said th-that the other Pikachus n-needed m-me here instead)

(oh. But you seemed so happy together)

(w-we were I mean are, Storm. He's my best friend. We hated each other at first but then there was a Spearow attack-) I shivered, remembering that horrible Spearow flock attack that ended up cementing our friendship . ( He was willing to risk his life for mine so I saved his life. We've been close friends ever since)

(But I could sense how much how much you mean to him)

My tears stoped as I looked at Storm in amazement and my ears perked up. (wh-What do you mean 'sense')

She shrank back a bit (I-It's nothing, just this thing I can do) she muttered. (You'll think I'm weird... like the herd)

I studied her over. She didn't look any different from me aside from her thinness, the bruises and her size. (Huh? Wierd? You look like a normal pikachu to me, 'cept)

( I-I have this skill The herd hates me for it) Storm's voice lowered. (I can read the emotions of others, kind of like how humans can read books. It's like seeing them in swirls of color- depending on what they are feeling. There are times I can read minds but not much. I kinda get a quick glimpse. However I can't use much electricity)

I was amazed – apparently my aura- thing was easy to read. (That's incredible. You should be proud of that ability).

She looked up at me a(you are the first 'Chu to say that. Most everyone else uses me as target practice. Lightning the head 'Chu doesn't see a problem with it. She told me to stay far away from the herd) her voice cracked. (Th-that's the second party of my name means, small freak with little electricity)

My jaw dropped. (That's horrible!)

(Lightning gave it to me)

I patted her shoulder. (Didn't your mother stand up for you?)

She shook her head. (No. I was really little a few weeks old maybe- and a Fearow attacked us thinking we'd make a good meal...) she trailed off.

I recalled the Spearow attack on Ash and I. (I'm sorry.)

(Thank you. There was a nice queen who had pups who took me in this was before lightning came. She had a boy pup named Takeo who looked after me. One day after Lightning came a strange human arrived. He had this scary strange smelling black and red-dog pokemon with curved horns and a forked tail. My foster mother told Takeo to hide while she protected the two other pups. they battled- I hid my head in Takeo's fur. he saw it took my foster mother and the other pups away. )

I felt so bad for Storm so I patted her on the back. 'The poor 'chu. No wonder she looked like she had been beaten up'.

(I didn't mean to spy but I heard that cry for help and-)

(It's okay) I told her. (Did you happen to hear Ash's thoughts or read his aura-thing)

Storm looked surprised. I don't think anyone had ever asked her that before. (the black-haired one?).

I nodded my head. (yeah. That's him)

(Yes) She closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. Then she reopened them. (It was kind of jumbled like he was feeling a lot of things at once. There was uncertainness cause he wasn't so sure he was doing the right thing. And the the squinty eyed human , told him he thought that you would be better off with your kind) My heart sank. (He was also a bit angry with those humans uh…)

(Team Rocket) I explained. (They have been after me for a while. No clue why but they also try to steal rare pokemon.)

After a awhile, Storm spoke up (Get some sleep. since you saved the little one, Lightning will be looking for you)

(Why?) I yawned.

(She'll see you as) she let out a huge yawn. (As a kind of protector. And if I) she yawned again (know her she will not stop until you join them)

(Great, someone else who wants me) I muttered under my breath.

(I'll keep watch) storm told me as I curled up into a circle and closed my eyes.

Somehow- whether it was swimming against the current or battling the idiots- I fell into an uneasy sleep and had a strange dream.

_I dreamt I had stayed in the forest with lightning and the herd of wild Pikachu. It had been a while since I had decided to stay. At first I was happy but soon became bored and restless. I had told tales of my times with ash to the other Pikachus and some had left to find a trainer like him. Lightning was not too happy with me about that. But for the most part, they stayed with the herd._

_It was basically the same routine every day: hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Hunt, watch for humans and predators, and hide. Lightning had told me not to deal on my past but I couldn't help it. Every time a human came by I would hope that it would be Ash. But alas it never was._

_One day I was out with the herd in a clearing watching them play or lie in the sun when a faint scent hit my nose. I sniffed the air._

_(What's up?) One of the Pikachus asked me._

_(Nothing, Bolt) I told him. There it was again, a bit stronger. It wasn't Spearows or Nidorans. It didn't smell like a raticate or a Pidgeotto. It was something I had smelled before: a mixture of tuna, roses and hairball and-!_ _(Wait a minute! It's-) I began but a smoke bomb erupted at my paws . _

_(What's happening?) Lightning panicked._

_(Everyone get out. Now!) I told them as I made my way through the smoke to fresh air to a tree.._

_There were cries of_

_(Mommy!)_

_(I can't see a thing!)_

_(What is this stuff!)?_

_(I can't move!)_

_(There's something gooey on my fur)_

_ the smoke cleared and I cautiously went toward them. I saw that the whole herd was trapped in the middle of the clearing with some sticky white webbing all over their bodies. I recognized it at once-it was the same gunk Meowth, Jessie and James used on Venonat and I at the Fushia City Gym. The herd turned their eyes to me as they struggled to free themselves by shocking it off but it was useless. 'No, they can't be here again' I thought, my heart pounding in my throat._

_(You tricked us!) Lightning yelled at me and there were more shouts of._

_(You said you'd protect us!)_

_(you gave us your word)_

_I heard footsteps so I ran behind a nearby tree where I knew I wouldn't be seen. I heard a hiss nearby and kept as quiet as I could. I peeked out and saw a yellow figure. (Storm?)_

_ The trapped Chus groaned when they saw her. ( oh great , it's you) Bolt groaned._

_(I'm gonna get you free) she said._

_someone laughed. (how can you, pipsqueak?)_

_(yeah, pipsqueak) someone agreed. (it's stuck to our fur.)_

_(I'll think of something) she admitted. _

_She was trying to figure out how to free them when Out of the blue I saw Arbok, that familiar poisonous serpent of Jessie's, lunge at her! _

_(You're mine mousssse) he hissed as he wrapped his body around hers before she could react. (Misss Jesssie ssssaid you would try to ressscue them ) he sneered as he wrapped her tighter and tighter. (What'ssss the matter? Not going to shock me?)_

_(you've… got … the … wrong ….. 'chu) she gasped for air ._ _She scratched the snake but it didn't do anything. (can't ... use electricity)_

_I stepped out from my hidding place. (if you're looking for me .. I'm right here Arbok ) I clawed the earth. _

_He looked over and saw me. (hello mousssse. Long time no ssssee. )_

_(Let her go!)_

_( I don't think sssoo. Misss Jessssie did ssssaid I could have a sssnack. Sssay goodbye to your little friend) he opened his mouth as if to fire a volley of Poison Stings at Storm!_

_(Leave her alone!) I used my tackle , which was a huge mistake. _

_Before I could reach the snake I felt a pair of gloved hands snagged me. I tried to shock the gloves as they lifted me up but they were made out of rubber. Another pair of gloved hands wrapped a rope around me so I couldn't move. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Arbok flick Storm into a tree, which she hit and then fell to the ground, apparently knocked out._

_(Storm!) I cried out but no luck._

_After I was tied up, I was stuffed in a cage and then I heard a loud click as it was locked. I was lifted up and saw Jessie, Meowth and James laughing at me._

_(Let me out)I growled as I tried my hardest to shock my way out but it was no use. Either the rope was made of rubber or the cage absorbed my electricity. It wore me out so I stopped. 'looks like the idiots have gotten smarter, unfortunately for me' I thought._

_"you're not going anywhere" Jessie said._

_Meowth jerked his head to where Storm was lying, "Who was dat? Yer girlfriend?"_ _James and Jessie joined in laughing._

_(shush up meowth) I muttered._

_(it wasss a weakling) arbok hissed._

_I ignored them and tried to break the ropes around my body but it was too tight. I growled at them. (when I break this rope you are going to get it)_

_Jessie pretended to shudder. "we're sooo scared"_

_"What are you going to do? Nibble our fingers?" James added._

_I looked over at the trapped herd. They looked at me silently with hopeful looks on their faces all their hopes were on me to get them free. I felt a little stab of guilt at leading them into this mess. There was one slimmer of hope left. 'here goes nothing' I thought._

_(Help!) I cried out into the night. (Misty brock, Ash, Anyone. Help!) but no response came. (he's going to come and to the rescue just like last time) I told the Rockets as Meowth translated. I paused. (any minute now) we waited but nothing happened._

_They looked at me with smug faces. "Wrong" Jessie told me as James went over to the herd and dragged them over to the back of a van._

_I felt like I had been hit with my own Thunder attack. (Wh-what do you mean?)_

_I saw my shocked expression reflected in Meowth's gleaming eyes. "Simply dat. Da twoip ain't comin' back…ever. He ain't a trainer no more."_

_My heart shattered. 'Ash not a pokemon trainer anymore?' I thought. I shook my head. (I don't believe you. It's not true. It can't be… )_

_Arbok flicked his tongue through one of the cage bars. It gave me a chill as it touched my fur. "Believe it. He wasn't the same afterwards. " His trainer told me as she put the cage on a rock and then turned to Meowth and Arbok. "Guard it"_

_The both bowed to her ad she went over to James and started stuffing the Pikachus into cages and then throwing them into the van._

_"Shame dat dey tought dat you was protectin' dem from humans an' now ya got dem trapped" Meowth laughed._

_I glared at him_ _(What did Jessie mean by, he wasn't the same afterwards?)_

_(he losssst hisss sssspirit) Arbok said_

_"trainin' didn't seem to interest him much after he released ya" Meowth added._

_(No. you're wrong) I squeaked but my heart told me otherwise._

_He nodded as he stuck a claw through the cage bars and started poking my fur. "He don't know or care dat we finally caught ya, Pikachu…Pikachu…"_

(Pikachu) a soft voice spoke. (wake up)

(huh?) I opened my eyes and saw Storm next to me. she had been poking me with her tail.

(they're outside) was all she said.

I got up off the ground and onto my paws. 'was that dream a sign of what would happen if I stayed here?' I thought as I quickly groomed my fur. The thought of it made me shudder. I didn't have to think about what I would do. (I...can't stay. I had this dream. Team rocket attacked again..and they told me Ash... he ... he gave up pokemon training)

Storm's eyes widened ( oh no...)

(the dream made me realize that ... I just can't turn my back on who I am. I'm a trainer's pokemon and ... that's the way it has to be. I can't just abandon that part of myself. I am and will always be Ash's pokemon)

Storm nodded. (I understand. You need to follow what your heart tells you . how are you going to tell them?)

I looked at her. (I haven't really figured that out yet)

We left the safety of the hollowed tree trunk. It was still dark but the sky was slowly getting lighter. walked down to where the herd was waiting. Lightning was in front of the group. (Where did you go last night?) she asked me. (we were looking for you. Since you saved-)

(he's not staying) mumbled Storm.

Lightning glared at her. (what do you mean by that?)

(he's not staying. He told me-) she said a bit louder.

A muscular pikachu came up to her, and raised a paw, as if ready to take a swipe at her . (Stay out of our business, you mind reading fr-)

I couldn't take it .(back off) I growled as I jumped in between the tall pikachu and Storm, my fur fluffed out. The other yellow mouse lowered his paw and stepped back. (stop-treating Storm like an outcast just cause she can't use electric attacks and has unique talents. She's a pikachu just like you so this is her business. She should be allowed to be a part of this herd and voice her opinion without being beaten up. And to answer you, yes I am going back)

Cries came out of the crowd. (you said you might!)

(is it that human?)

(why are you leaving?)

(I thought you wanted to stay).

( but lightning, what about my-) a female pikachu began but Lightning slapped her tail over her mouth. I saw her give the other female a hard look.

(Hush.) She told the others and then turned her attention to me (why is it that you don't want to join? You seemed happy enough last night. Why would you want to go back to a human) she spat on the ground (anyways)

I felt all their eyes on me. I took a deep breath, looked at Storm, who had moved to my right side, and began, trying to keep calm. (Thanks for the good time but I can't really picture life without human contact. The human I want to go back to is very kind-hearted. He and the other humans were the ones who helped save us last night. the two humans and the Meowth who trapped us are not very nice humans at all. They have been after me for a while. If they knew that 'chu was me-)

(but you stopped them) a voice called out.

'Barely. ' I thought.

A male pikachu with a small nick in his ear stood up. (you can protect us from them) he suggested as he sat back down.

(Shocker makes a good point.) Lightning claimed. (if all that's holding you back is that human) she spat on the ground (I say ditch him. what do you need with a stupid hum-)

I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out . Storm spoke up (He's not stupid. He came up with the idea of using the net for you to bounce off of. Besides what you need a protector for? You have teeth and claws and electricity)

There was a murmur among the group. (Besides, Zapdos sent me a dream about how things would turn out. It was not a pretty sight. Those bad humans were back, worse than ever and some of us were slain for our pelts. The ones who survived were captured and turned into ruthless heartless slaves who killed without a moment's thought ) Storm continued. My jaw dropped- she was lying to them to save me.

There was an outcry from the herd. (Hmm) Lightning muttered and then faced them. She raised her tail for silence. (Shocker, Thundar, Bolt and Sparkette-) she looked at the female pikachu who had interrupted her, who flinched (come with me. we must talk)

When those Pikachus left with Lightning, the rest of the herd broke up into smaller groups. I turned to Storm. (you didn't have to Lie like that )

(no one would have believed the dream you had) She looked up at me (yes I did. I heard read their auras and lightning's mind. Lightning was gonna force you to stay here. She even promised you to Sparkette to get you to stay) she whispered.

(The 'chu she silenced with her tail?)

Storm nodded. ( her daughter. )

(What? She has a daughter?) Lightning didn't seem like the motherly type to me.

(sparkette's almost as mean as her mother. By the way thanks for standing up for me. )

I blushed with embarrassment. (it was nothing. They shouldn't have bullied you like that . I didn't want you to be hurt . ) I realized that I had picked up that quality from Ash. A stab of longing hit me.

(excuse me?) a small voice came from my other side. I turned around and saw the little mouse I saved.

(Taran) Storm mouthed.

(do you have to go?)

I gave him a sad smile. (I have to. I don't really belong here I belong with ash)

Noticing his confused look, Storm explained (his human friend. The one who saved us)

(Oh) Taran understood (Is he really as nice as you said?)

I nodded. (he is, he saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(Taran, where are you sweetie?) a sweet voice called. The speaker came up to us. It was a female Pikachu, who was looking chubby around the middle. I guessed that she was having another litter soon. Taran bounced over to her, rubbing himself against her fur.

(Mommy, mommy, he said- he said that the human saved him from Spearows. Are Spearows mean?)

She licked his cheek affectionately. (They can be quite viscous or so I hear) She turned to me (thanks, for saving him from drowning. Mew knows how scared I was when I saw him fall into the river. Taran, is there something you'd like to say?)

He looked up at me (thanks for saving me. I'm sorry that you are not staying but if Zapdos wants you to follow your heart then I think you should go for it.) Taran asked Storm (is it true that you can read roras?)

(it's called auras and yes)

(that's really cool. Why do other 'chus beat you up for it?) it seems pretty mean to beat someone up just cause they're diff-)

(whoops) Sparkette purposefully bumped into Taran and his mom as she padded up to us . (I didn't see you there) she jerked her head to where the herd was waiting. (they're waiting for you. But if you want to stay) she rubbed against my fur (I can tell them otherwise)

(No) I was firm.

Her sly smile dropped. (fine. Follow me) I began down the path but stopped when I heard Storm's voice.

(wait! I'll come with-) Sparkette thrust her tail in between us and glared at Storm.

(You... stay here.) She growled in an unfriendly way as she removed her tail. (lightning's orders. But Taran comes)

I extended my tail as did Storm. Our tails connected and we shook them. (thank you…. For everything. I'll never forget you.) She told me.

(Neither will I) I replied and added in a quiet voice (I hope that you find your happiness)

She removed her tail from mine (thanks. Goodbye. I hope our paths cross again)

(me too) I added before I left.

(bye mommy! I'll be back) Taran added. As we headed to the herd I kept on looking back and returning the waves Storm and Taran's mom were giving me. As I left the clearing with them I wished with all my heart that Storm would be able to find as kind a trainer as Ash.

I walked in front of the group next to Lightning. (I still don't see why you want to be with that human).

'I am getting tired of the 'chus calling him that' I thought but I kept my cool. (his name is Ash) I corrected her (he's my best friend in the world. He's got a huge heart and puts his pokemon's needs before his own. He even asked me if I wanted to evolve to beat a Raichu but) I stopped and sniffed the air. His scent was somewhat faint but strong. I changed my walking into a run while the others followed my example .I continued what I was saying (but I refused)

Most of the group was impressed. (He gave you a choice?)

(yup.)

(he didn't force you ?) another voice piped up.

(Nope. Raichu and it's trainer kept on calling us babies but I proved them wrong) I jumped over a tree trunk, the smell was stronger now. (he even saved my life from a Spearow attack)

(a Spearow attack?) the group echoed. I nodded, recalling how the flock of birds had pecked every bit of my fur they could reach.

(they nearly killed me. ash told, no-ordered me to get in a pokeball so that I could be safe)

(What happened?) someone asked.

(he could have left you to die and saved his own skin) Lightning pointed out

'What is her beef with humans?' I thought. (but he didn't. he was going to take the Spearows attack instead of me) the others gasped. (but I couldn't let him so even though I was really hurt I unleashed an enormous Thundershock at them) 'and fried Misty's bike in the process' I added in my head.

We reached a small hill. The scent was so overpowering that I knew he was on the other side . (he's here)

Taran nudged Lightning who grumbled (fine.) she looked at me (we will follow you)

I ran up the slope as quick as I could. At the bottom I saw Misty and brock talking to Ash, who was saying something like "…be much happier here"

The rising sun hit my fur (hi). He looked up and saw me and muttered my name.

I turned around and saw the whole herd behind me. Taran come up to me and extended his tail. (I want to thank you again. You saved me twice. )

I extended my own tail and shook his with mine (it was no problem)

We unhooked our tails and the little mouse faced the group (let's give a big cheer for our say-vee-oars: Pikachu and his friend!)

They all started shouting (hooray! They saved the day! hooray! They saved the day!)

I heard Misty ask Brock what they were cheering for but I didn't hear his reply. I was already leaping into Ash's open arms.

Tears were streaming down both our faces but neither of us cared. I was back where I belonged.

The end


End file.
